


Desideratum

by Cinnamonacid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonacid/pseuds/Cinnamonacid
Summary: “Miss me, Princess?”You were stuck in another dimension, all alone and isolated.That was until you saw him. An old friend, from your old life.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Desideratum

As the fire crackled loudly, you let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the log. It was a quiet evening, some survivors speaking amongst themselves quietly, while others did the same as you, sitting in silence. 

The mood shifted often in the group, depending on what happened during the last trial. Sometimes you’d all be chatting excitedly with one another about what just happened and how you showed that killer what’s what, other times there would be arguments and frustrations over one another’s actions and how it lead to their demise, or it could be almost completely silent, most lost in thought and missing their home. 

You were experiencing the last one, thinking back to what happened that morning. The morning that you were taken and your life changed completely. 

Even though it felt like it happened so long ago, you still remember it clearly. It was nine o’clock on a Friday, and you had just woken up, thanks to your little brother, Jason. 

“C’mon, get up, (y/n)! We’re gonna be late!” The fifteen year old told you excitedly, bounding out into the kitchen. 

“Uh, late for what, exactly?” You asked, sitting up in your bed and rubbing your eyes. You managed to get to your feet, grabbing your (f/c) robe coat and following after him. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you already forgot. You promised to drive me to school today, remember? And if we’re late, I’m gonna get detention, and Coach Darnell will be all over my ass!” It still always amazed you how he could have so much energy after all you two had been through.

A deadbeat drug addict mom who overdosed, leaving you with an abusive enabling drunk that was your stepfather. When you turned eighteen, you both got the hell out of there, moving far far away from him. 

And now, you both were living in Minnesota, all happy and free. Jason was just starting his freshman year in Highschool and he already made the baseball team, while you were taking some classes for college and working as a grocery store clerk. 

Handing you a coffee mug, Jason swiped your keys from the kitchen counter, leaving out the door and going straight for the car. Sipping your coffee, you slipped on your sneakers, following after slowly. 

That was until you heard him call out to you urgently, causing you to snap out of your lazy early morning haze, and go see what was happening. 

And there it was. The entity. You watched in horror as the arachnid-like limbs began to swirl down and reach for him, your mug dropping out of your hand and shattering on the driveway. It all felt like a bad dream. Like it wasn’t even happening. 

Jason was completely frozen, standing there in shock, and the next thing you knew, your body moved for you, and you were sprinting over to him. You managed to push him out of the way before it could reach him, letting it take you instead. Then, you felt a horrible sharp pain stab into you from all sides, and everything went black. 

There were so many things you wanted to say to him. So many things you wanted to tell him that you never got the chance to. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, how he was going to be okay, how he was strong and he could push on without you. 

You couldn’t even begin to imagine how terrified your brother must’ve felt. Seeing his sister die like that, while he couldn’t do anything, it must’ve traumatized him. You hoped it didn’t break him, like you and your parents already were. 

You remember how upset you were when you awoke in your first trial. You were hysterical, crying and screaming the whole time, and getting chased around by a killer did not help in the slightest. But who could blame you? You just witnessed your whole world, the boy who lit up your life be taken away from you forever. That was the first and last time you ever let the other survivors see you cry. 

At this point, you were numb to the emptiness that was in your heart. You had no idea how long you had been here, but you accepted that you could never leave. At least you saved Jason. At least he has a chance at a normal life. 

Sometimes, you wondered why the entity wanted to go after your brother. He was so young, with so much ahead of him. If you hadn’t intervened, you don’t think you would have made it any further by yourself. The only thing that kept you going now was the fact that you couldn’t stop, and that maybe Jason was still out there, living a better, well deserved life. 

Then, you thought back to all the things Jason had and was. And why the entity might have chosen him as a good candidate. Jason had perseverance, he was tough, kind and smart. Even though your stepfather always went after him, he never gave up. Never cried or faltered, no matter how bad the abuse. All you had was a shitty temper and violent tendencies. 

Even though you knew you were never escaping, you still wondered where Jason was now. You had no doubts that he probably was going to need a therapist for the things he witnessed and what he had gone through. Hopefully he had someone to take care of him, even if it was just himself. Sometimes you wondered if he was married. Moved on, had a few kids, you could’ve been an aunt. 

You felt your lips curved up in the ghost of a smile as you felt a hollow feeling of happiness sweep through you while the fantasy played out in your mind. If only the entity hadn’t taken you, then maybe you would’ve been able to see your brother continue to grow and have an actual loving family of his own. 

What made it worse was that right when your life was getting good, right when things were looking up for once, you had everything taken away from you. And it sucked. Man, it sucked. 

Now, here you were, stuck in another dimension, forced to do trials to entertain some sadistic spider crab god up in the sky. How fun. Speaking of, it seemed that the entity was calling you for another trial. 

Well, here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
